Emma Swan
' Emma Swan' is a main character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She is commonly referred to as the Saviour, and is the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. Emma's parents sent her through a magical wardrobe when she was an infant so that she would escape the Dark Curse. It was prophecised that she would later return and break the curse, freeing all of the Enchanted Forest's inhabitants, and 28 years later she did. Emma is portrayed by Jennifer Morrison. Biography Season 1 When Snow White becomes pregnant, she and David Nolan (also known as Prince Charming) visit Rumplestiltskin in his prison, and they make a deal: Rumplestiltskin will tell them about Regina's threat, and in return Snow must tell him the name of her unborn child. When Rumplestiltskin notifies them about the Dark Curse and says that only Snow and David's baby can save them, Snow reveals the baby's name to Rumplestiltskin: her name is Emma. On the night that the Dark Curse is unleashed, Snow goes into labour and eventually gives birth to Emma. However, Snow and David realise they must keep baby Emma safe so that she can break the curse, and they put her through a magical wardrobe that sends her from the Enchanted Forest to Earth, where she is put into an orphanage. 28 years later, Emma has grown up into a woman with a tough attitude who had given her baby away for adoption a decade ago. However, she is unexpectedly visited by her 10-year-old son, Henry. Emma drives him back to his home in Storybrooke, Maine where she meets Henry's adoptive mother, Regina Mills, the mayor of Storybrooke. Emma meets 'Mary Margaret Blanchard' and 'Archie Hopper' who are actually Snow White and Jiminy Cricket, respectively. However, nobody knows this except for Regina and Henry. Regina eventually begins to feel threatened by Emma's presence, thinking that it is not good for Henry. She eventually yells at Emma and threatens her, ordering her to leave or she will destroy Emma. However, this only prompts Emma to stay, and she gets a room at Granny's Bed and Breakfast. Regina later frames Emma by making it look like she stole Archie's files, and Emma is arrested by Sheriff Graham. However, Mary Margaret Blanchard bails her out, stating that she trusts Emma. In an act of revenge, Emma damages Regina's prized apple tree with a chainsaw. When coma patient David Nolan - who is Emma's father - goes missing, Emma helps look for him. She also saves Ashley Boyd from having to give her baby to the mysterious Mr. Gold, by replacing Ashley and Boyd's deal with one of their own: Ashley gets to keep her baby, but Emma will owe Mr. Gold a favour. Emma eventually finds out that Regina and Graham are having an affair, and feels conflicted and angry, especially when Graham drunkenly kisses Emma. After Graham goes on a search to 'find his heart', Emma and Graham eventually kiss again at the police station, but Graham writhes around on the floor and dies while a distraught Emma attempts to wake him up, dissolving into tears. Emma believes Graham's death to be because of a heart-attack, but unknown to her it was due to Regina crushing Graham's heart. When Henry is poisoned by Regina's apple turnover, Emma realises that the curse is real and joins forces with Regina and Mr. Gold to retrieve a bottle of true love, which is locked away inside the fire-breathing dragon Maleficent who lives underneath Storybrooke. Gold gives Emma her father's sword, and she goes underneath the town into a cavernous underground area where she battles and destroys the dragon, retrieving the bottle of true love. However, Mr. Gold betrays them both and leaves with the true love potion. Emma and Regina both get a phone call, and they return to the hospital to find out that Henry has died from the poisoning. Both of them burst into tears, and Emma whispers "I love you" to Henry before kissing him on the forehead. Surprisingly, this wakes Henry up and breaks the curse at the same time, however as they are reuniting a huge purple fog covers the entire town, bringing magic to this world. Family *'David Nolan' (father) *'Snow White' (mother) *'Henry Mills' (son) Status: Alive Fairytale Information While Emma Swan does not appear in any fairytales or stories, she is the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, who appear in the fairytale Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. Jennifer Morrison has also stated that the character of Emma Swan is loosely based on the story of the Ugly Duckling. Appearances *'S1, E1: '"Once Upon a Time..." *'S1, E2: '"The Thing You Love Most" *'S1, E3: '"Snow Falls" *'S1, E4: '"The Price of Gold" *'S1, E5: '"That Still Small Voice" *'S1, E6: '"The Shepherd" *'S1, E7: '"The Heart is a Lonely Hunter" *'S1, E8: '"Desperate Souls" *'S1, E9: '"True North" *'S1, E10: '"7:15 A.M." *'S1, E11: '"Fruit of the Poisonous Tree" *'S1, E12: '"Skin Deep" *'S1, E13: '"What Happened to Frederick" *'S1, E14: '"Dreamy" *'S1, E15: '"Red-Handed" *'S1, E16: '"Heart of Darkness" *'S1, E17: '"Hat Trick" *'S1, E18: '"The Stable Boy" *'S1, E19: '"The Return" *'S1, E20: '"The Stranger" *'S1, E21: '"An Apple Red as Blood" *'S1, E22:' "A Land Without Magic" Category:Characters Category:Nolan family Category:Magic-Users Category:Season 1 characters